The present invention relates to laser weapon simulators and especially to a weapon simulator which requires a gunner to correctly lead a moving target.
Narrow electromagnetic beams produced by lasers, light emitting diodes, millimeter wave devices or other sources of electromagnetic radiation are frequently used to simulate the path of a projectile launched by a direct fire weapon. In such a device, a transmitter arranged to produce a narrow beam of electromagnetic radiation is attached to the weapon or weapon platform in such a manner that the axis of the electromagnetic beam is approximately parallel to the bore or sight of the weapon. Targets at which the simulated fire is directed are equipped with detectors which respond to the radiation emitted by the transmitter. In this way, simulated "hits" are scored when the light of the direct fire weapon is pointed at the target and the transmitter is operated by activating the weapon's trigger mechanism. Devices based on this principle are referred to as weapon simulators.
It is desirable for such weapon simulators to take into account the azimuth and elevation angular offsets that must be applied to the aim point of a real weapon to accommodate the component of target velocity perpendicular to the line sight, and the gravity-induced drop of the projectile from a straight line over the path from weapon to target. These angular offsets or corrections are called "lead" and "super elevation" respectively, and are well known to those skilled in the science of gunnery.
This invention relates to a means for providing lead correction to direct fire weapon simulators, i.e., for requiring the gunner to take the proper lead in order to score a "hit" against the simulated target.